Sasuke and the Avengers
by Canis Lupus 54
Summary: Sasuke ends up on the MCU
1. chapter 1

Sasukeblooked around, assessing the situation before him with mild confusion. One minute, he was in Kaguya's dimension, watching her be sealed away for good, the next he was here, in some unknown, underground facility, watching a confrontation between a tall man with long black hair and what appeared to be guards.

A blue portal swirled behind Sasuke, seemingly originating from a device in front of him. The black haired man was tearing through the guards, killing or turning them with his staff. They fired at him with firearms, to no meaningful effect. The dark skinned man tried to stall, but the black haired man escaped with a cube retrieved from the device, after announcing himself as Loki and taking who appeared to be the device's operator.

Sasuke didn't get involved. He had no stake in this fight. He did start following the black haired man out of the facility, out of curiosity.

"Kid," said the dark skinned man, "are you with him?"

"I work alone," Sasuke replied, then he continued his way out of the facility.

He caught up just in time to witness a chase between a woman and one of the men Loki had turned to his side. They used strange, self-moving carriages for the chase. They moved quickly, but Sasuke could keep up with them. Loki escaped in the end.

Sasuke approached the woman, who rounded on him, brandishing her weapon. He used his Rinnegan to teleport the gun out of her reach, causing the woman to take a step back in fright.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," Sasuke said.

"Sir," the woman said into a communication device, "I've been approached by a teenager in Japanese clothing. He kept up with my car. Understood."

The woman turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"I'd like to offer you a job," she said. "That cube Loki ran off with may be your best chance at getting home."

"I'm listening," said Sasuke.

Sauske's head swam. He had certainly wound up in a strange world. And the team Nick Fury wanted to assemble was doomed to failure. It was an eclectic mix of various abilities and personalities. It would be a miracle if they could work together for five minutes, let alone long enough to find Loki. Nevertheless, Sasuke had agreed to join "the Avengers" and, after hearing of his abilities, they were eager to have him.

Now he sat on board an enormous ship, waiting for the others.

"Sasuke," said Maria Hill, interrupting his thoughts. "The captain, Doctor Banner, and Agent Romanov are here. Why don't you come say hello?"

Sasuke merely grunted in response and went to meet the arrivals. He walked right up to the three.

"Since when is SHIELD recruiting kids?" Steve Rogers asked upon seeing him.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Bruce suspiciously.

"This is a special case," Natasha replied.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said succinctly. "I'm no kid."

"What's your story, Sasuke?" Steve asked.

"It's a long one. All you need to know is that I'm from someplace far away and I need the Tesseract to get home."

Rogers seemed unconvinced and Bruce looked concerned, but neither pressed the issue further.

"Just find the Tesseract," Sasuke told them, walking away, though he did pause briefly when the floating fortress started _flying._

Shortly afterwards, Sasuke was visited by an agent of SHIELD.

"Sir, we've located Loki," said the agent. "Director Fury asked me to remind you that we need him alive to tell us where the Tesseract is."

Sasuke simply smirked and headed for the flying machines these people called jets. Steve and Natasha were already there. Together, they headed off to one of this world's many nations.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Uchiha, what is your long story?" Captain America asked.

It was the fifth time he had asked during their flight. Sasuke had responded with grunts or silence the first four times. Now he sighed.

"I'm a shinobi from another world," Sasuke said. "I somehow got sent here while fighting the progenitor of all chakra. I've been training since I was six, my family was killed by my brother when I was young. I got revenge, realized the situation was more complicated than I had thought, and now I'm after world peace."

"...Sorry, I didn't mean to pry or make you uncomfortable," said the captain.

"Hn."

"Guys, I think you'll want to see this," Natasha said.

Sasuke and Steve rushed to the front of the plane to see Loki addressing a crowd of kneeling, frightened people. One elderly man was defying him, refusing to kneel and telling Loki that there were "always men like you."

"We should get down there," Steve said.

Sasuke nodded.

The hatch opened and the captain dived out of the jet.

"Look to your elder people," Loki was saying smugly, pointing his staff at the man. "May he serve as an example."

He fired a blast from his staff, only for Steve's shield to block it.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," said the captain.

"The soldier!" Loki exclaimed, then he screamed in pain as he burst into black flames as hot as the sun.

Sasuke jumped out of the jet and landed beside Steve. He extinguished the Amaterasu flames, allowing Loki to regain his wits.

"Who are you?" Loki demanded. "Who dares defy their new god?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. It wouldn't be the first time," Sasuke replied calmly.

Loki scowled and held up his scepter, firing a blue bolt of energy from it. Sasuke threw out a hand and absorbed the energy through the Preta path, then used a weaker version of Shinra Tensei to send the would-be-god flying backwards into the banquet hall behind him. Loki recovered quickly, but was immediately met with Captain America's shield hitting him in the face. Then...music started playing? A metal man came flying down and shot Loki with some kind of beam, sending Loki once again flying backwards. He then wisely held up his hands in surrender.

"Looks like I'm a little late," Tony Stark commented. "Who's the kid?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke answered.

"He can handle himself," said Captain Rogers.

"If you say so, captain," Stark replied.

Soon afterwards, they were flying Loki back to the Helicarrier via jet through a thunderstorm. Loki looked around nervously throughout the flight.

"Whats the matter?" asked Stark. "Afraid of a little lightning?"

"I'm not terribly fond of what comes after," Loki replied

Then, there was a loud thud from the roof and the plane shook. Romanov opened the hatch and Thor came in, grabbed Loki, and flew away, with Stark and Rogers in pursuit. Sasuke leaped out of the plane after them and activated his perfect Susanoo, flying after them. He arrived just as Thor and Stark were trading blows in the middle of a dense forest. Sasuke noticed Loki sitting on a nearby ledge, watching. He wanted to be captured, but why? A question for later, for now, he flew over and planted one of his swords between the fighting men.

"We both want Loki gone and the Tesseract found," Sasuke said. "We can work together."

The two considered his words for a moment, then nodded.

"Good, then let's get Loki back to the Helicarrier," Sasuke said.

Rogers arrived soon afterwards.

"Good job, kid," said the captain to Sasuke.

Sasuke merely nodded and led the way back to the jet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fifty thousand feet!" Fury yelled over the roar of the wind. "Ant, boot."

"Oh, it is a lovely cage," Loki responded calmly. "Built not I think for me."

"Can I just interrogate him?" Sasuke asked. "I don't have time for all this banter."

Fury nodded.

"Oh, how are you going to interrogate me?" asked Loki.

Sasuke walked over to the cage as his eyes shifted. He made eye contact with Loki and they stood in the cage together, Sasuke's lost sword in hand. He stabbed Loki in the eye. The trickster god screamed in pain and stumbled backwards into the cage wall.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"I've sent it off," said Loki, panting. "I don't know where it is right now."

"But you must know where it's going."

Sasuke stabbed Loki's other eye, eliciting the same reaction as before.

"I'll never tell you," Loki insisted, a hint of fear in his voice, but not of Sasuke.

Sasuke signaled to Fury to drop the cage.

Loki remained silent. Sasuke ended the genjutsu. Loki crumpled to the ground. Sasuke turned to face Fury.

"He won't talk," he told Fury. "He acts like he's scared of something worse."

Fury nodded.

"So, he's got a backer," said Fury. "Looks like it's up to Stark and Banner to find the thing. Let's go check on them now."

Sasuke followed Fury to the lab, where Stark was trying to anger Banner, much to Rogers' annoyance. Thor stood off to the side. When they arrived, Thor explained Loki's plan to the others.

"Loki plans to use the Tesseract to open a portal, through which his army, the Chitauri, will come and conquer the Earth," Thor explained.

"Except it's not his army," Sasuke said.

"That is true. He would not tell me who he is working for."

"He wouldn't tell me where he's sent the Tesseract either. But he's a showman. I've known people like him. I've worked for people like him. He'll do it where everyone can see him."

"Son of a bitch…" Stark exclaimed. "We need to get to New York, now."

Fury left to go to the bridge.

"Thought he'd never leave," said Stark. "Now I can dig up SHIELD's dirty little secrets."

"You do that," Sasuke replied as he left the room.

Sasuke sat in his quarters, staring at the ceiling, when he received the message from Natasha.

"Loki plans to unleash the Hulk," she said.

Soon afterwards, he heard an explosion and the sound of the Hulk's roars of rage. Loki had set his plan into motion. Sasuke immediately rushed to where the roars were coming from to find Thor engaged in combat with the Hulk.

Sasuke put out two hands.

"Shinra Tensei," he said.

The Hulk went flying through the Helicarrier, smashing through walls.

"Bansho Ten'in."

The Hulk came flying back towards Sasuke, who summoned his partial Susanoo and used it to punch Hulk into the floor, at the same moment Thor used his hammer to do the same, knocking the Hulk unconscious and reverting him to Banner. Thor and Sasuke exchanged a look.

"I'll go take care of Loki," Thor said.

Sasuke nodded. Some things had to be settled within the family.

Sasuke went to the failing engine and saw some enemy troops harassing Rogers and Stark. So, he crept up behind one shooting the captain, charged up a Chidori, and pierced the man's chest, eliciting a scream. His companion turned to look at Sasuke, but Sauske kicked him off the Helicarrier before he could do anything. The captain was able to pull a lever that helped Stark repair the engine without incident. Sasuke smirked and returned to his quarters.

Only later did he find out that Thor had been ejected and Coulson killed. Sasuke had barely known the man, but Stark was clearly distraught. Rogers stopped by Sasuke's quarters.

"Uchiha," he said. "Stark is already on his way to New York. Romanov, Barton, Banner, and I are going next. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," replied Sasuke. "I'll fly myself there."

With that, he set off alongside a jet.


End file.
